


Indiana Night Sky

by Fallen_Angel67



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Holodeck, Indiana, Janeway Family Home, Not Beta Read, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel67/pseuds/Fallen_Angel67
Summary: Kathryn takes the Doctor's advice to heart and takes a moment to herself in her favourite holodeck program.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Tom Paris
Kudos: 11





	Indiana Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here. I hope you enjoy!:)

Kathryn let out a content sigh as she tightened her warm blanket around her shoulders to counter the light autumn breeze that was sure to bring rain later that night. Usually spread out at the foot of her bed, she’d decided to take it along knowing how chilly it sometimes got here. She smiled fondly in the growing darkness, leave it to Chakotay to find the perfect gift for her in a place like the Delta Quadrant. They had stopped for a well deserved round of shore leave on Milos 7, an M-class planet home to the Minosians, a species Neelix swore where as friendly as could be, and Chakotay had picked up the wool-like blanket in one of their markets, saying she’d find it useful whenever she visited her favourite holo program.

The program in question, “Indiana Night Sky”, had been a gift from Tom for her birthday almost a year ago now. Some might think it was a gift a Junior grade lieutenant shouldn’t present to his captain, but Tom and Kathryn’s relationship went further than that of Starfleet ranks, even if they had grown apart in recent years. Tom had often visited the Janeway’s farmhouse in Bloomington Indiana when he’d been younger. Her father, Admiral Edward Janeway, a man who lived and breathed for Starfleet and its principles, would regularly invite his fellow colleague and friend, Admiral Owen Paris to discuss Fleet affairs over a nice home cooked meal and bottle of Andorian Ale, and wherever Owen went, Tom followed. To the young man’s great dismay. Usually keen on joining any Starfleet related conversation, Kathryn would forgo partaking in any long winded debates or discussions involving Federation matters in favour of keeping Tom company. She knew how much Tom despised his father and anything related to Fleet bureaucracy. So, after dinner, Tom and Kathryn often went out onto the front porch to watch the sun set and the stars awaken. They would sit in the 2 rocking chairs always left there for them by her mother, Gretchen, and discuss everything and nothing all at once while getting a glimpse at their corner of the Milky Way.

When she’d walked into the program for the first time she’d been hit with a huge wave of both nostalgia and longing. Everything was as she remembered it: the huge maple trees, one with a swing attached to the strongest branch, the wide open field that masqueraded as a backyard, the fireflies buzzing around quietly, the stunning black starry sky, the warm smell of her mother’s apple pie and, of course, on the old weather worn porch, her and Tom’s rocking chairs exactly where they would be. She’d wondered in absolute awe how he’d managed to remember all those little details which had almost fooled Kathryn into believing she was back home and that her mother would pop her head out the door at any moment, yelling at her and her sister to come in for dinner.

Even if he sometimes gave off a carefree, cocky demeanour, Tom Paris really did have a big heart. But if she ever confronted him about it, he’d most likely deny it, but she knew better of course. More than once, the pilot had joined her on these virtual trips home and every everytimeime she found it strangely comforting to sit here with Tom for as long as their respective duties alowed. Both longing for simpler times when they could sit quietly while their parents discussed the problems of the universe instead of being stuck in the harsh environment of the Delta Quadrant, had slowly started to mend their friendship back together.

Kathryn’s eyes slid shut as she let herself be carried home to Indiana by the familiar sounds of the plains at nighttime. The calming song of crickets hiding in the grass, the rustling of leaves on the black maple trees and the creaking sound of the old porch swing. Soon, she could feel the tension brought on by month upon month of stress and lack of sleep, start to slowly dissipate. 

She’d had enough of the Doctor’s constant nagging about taking care of herself, and decided to book a few hours of holodeck time, if only to get him off her back for a while. Whenever she visited sickbay these days, he’d make sure to voice his concerns about her health, much to her annoyance, with things like: 

“Everyone needs rest, even stubborn Starship Captains!” or, “Captain, I must insist you cut back on caffeine! If the amount of cups you consume daily is anywhere close to what I’ve heard via the rumour mill, gossip which I suspect to be quite accurate, it’s a wonder you haven’t suffered a heart attack.”

However, now that she was here, she had to admit she was glad she’d finally given in, not that she would ever tell him that. She may have caved a little on the “rest” part of her ongoing struggle with the ship’s CMO but she was still holding strong on the “coffee consumption” aspect.

She took a sip of hot pure black coffee from her favourite mug. It would take a lot more than a few rants about cardiac arrest from the Doctor to get her to stop drinking coffee that was for certain. 

As she stared out towards the stars, she let her mind wander, allowing herself to stop thinking like the starship captain who was stuck alone in uncharted space riddled with unknowns on a mission to bring her crew home. She was responsible for the safe return of 141 crew members to their loved ones, and the weight of this task was at times suffocating, but being a model captain, she knew that she alone had to shoulder that burden. Even with Chakotay by her side since the beginning of their journey, she still felt isolated at times. So, it was freeing to come here occasionally, put Captain Janeway aside for a little while and let Kathryn shine through.

She lost track of how long she’d been sitting on her rocking chair for, lost in memories of days walking in the fields, afternoons in the kitchen with her mother who’d tried her best to pass on her culinary gift, Saturday mornings swinging under the maple tree with her sister Phoebe and excursions with her father. She frowned at the bottom of her mug, when she realized she’d ran out of her favourite beverage. Oh well, she supposed 8 cups was probably enough for the day anyway.

Just then, a familiar beeping noise broke through the peaceful quiet.

“Captain Janeway, I apologize for disturbing your leisure time,” came Tuvok’s steady voice over her combadge, “but your presence is required on the bridge.”

“What is it Tuvok?” She asked, keen on a bit of clarification.

“We have just received a distress call from a Turalian freighter 4 light years away.” 

Kathryn sighed deeply. Looks like the day may require a few more cups of coffee after all.

“I’ll be right there, Janeway out.” She responded quickly.

She got to her feet slowly, brushing off her uniform, making sure every detail was arranged perfectly and folded Chakotay’s blanket with care. She then walked down the porch steps quickly, her boots making them creak loudly. 

She took one last look at the night sky, drinking it all in for as long as she could to tide her over until the next time she’d be able to come here, either alone or with Tom’s company, after all the Delta Quadrant was unforgiving, who knew the next time she'd have an ounce of free-time. As stubborn as she may be, she knew she really should take the few opportunities she got to recharge her batteries to heart. The Doctor was right, the crew of the Federation Starship Voyager needed a well rested Captain to lead them home and if a bit more holodeck time was it what it took to achieve it, then that's what she would do, or her name wasn't Kathryn Janeway. 

She smiled slightly. “Computer, end program. ”

So blanket under her arm and empty coffee cup in dire need of a refill in hand, she walked out of the now blank holodeck, ready to face yet another dilemma, confident she’d be able to keep fighting until one day, she could sit with Tom on the porch of the farmhouse under the real Indiana night sky.


End file.
